


Family Reunion

by EmmAquamarine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, Original Character(s), Poor Michael, and came home to daddy issues, but that's it, he left his hongry bf, i love him so much, it's ONLY original characters, like seriously, poor emotionally constipated bastard, there's a few mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmAquamarine/pseuds/EmmAquamarine
Summary: Michael was known for not pulling his punches. Figurative and literal. He's not going to stop now, just because his father decided to grow a conscience.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like, my first official oneshot ever? And I'm posting it publicly?? Hhhhhhhh, I'm gonna keep this brief before my anxiety takes hold and I second guess this entire operation.  
> Michael is my OC that I use to play through Obey Me, and well. I've grown really attached to him. This is actually not the first time he's been written for publicly! He's been written in oneshots by the amazing [Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan), (which you should totally check out her work, I always love what she writes) and I wrote this because I had a streak of inspiration and since it only had my OCs, I felt like it would be best if I was the one that wrote it.  
> Two more things:  
> First, I accept constructive criticism, I will appreciate any help given!  
> Second, I am not sure if this will be the only thing I write and upload, don't know if or when I'll get the confidence to do this again.  
> Now finally, it's currently 4am, so I'ma just post this and pass out, I'll check for mistakes tomorrow XD  
> Thank you, and I really hope y'all enjoy! :3  
> P.s. this may be gone when I wake up, panic, and delete it XD

Michael Conners didn't want to be here.

Now, you must understand, he was happy to be back home in the human world. He never chose going to RAD, and he missed his family every damned day he was there. Well, yes, he actually had grown attached to the crazy 7 brothers, especially Beelzebub and Satan. You'd think leaving school, the Devildom, fucking  _ hell _ , you'd be happy. But he  _ really _ didn't want to be here.

His father was back.

  
  


When he first arrived at the house, he wasn't sure the course of action before going in. Did he knock or ring the doorbell? Did he call inside or just wait outside for someone to notice? He settled on using the spare key in the bushes to let himself in. Michael was surprised when he spotted his older sister's, Verity, coat that she always brought to work because it made her look "in charge" (even in Spring and Summer, which he didn't get the professionalism she craved when it was at the expense of her thermic comfort) on the coat rack. That coat being here on a non-holiday weekday meant one of three things:

  1. She lost her job and no longer needs her coat.
  2. She is unable to wear it but keeps it there for sentimental reason
  3. Something terrible has happened in the family for her to ask for a day off



At the thought of the third reason, he skipped locking the door in lieu of calling out a panicked _ hello?  _ and rushing further into the house. He may have read too many of Satan's books, because Michael was suddenly worried about running across a dead body that he'll need to solve the mystery of.

But thankfully, he didn't find any mysterious body, what he found was his siblings grouped together in the living room. They had looked towards the noise of him calling out, and seemed to blue screen when they saw Michael standing there, slightly out of breath and panic stricken. The youngest was the first one to break out of her stupor and run at Michael's knees with a shrill cry of his name. 

Seeing his sister coming towards him, Michael 

crouched down to catch and hug the adorable blur he missed the most.

"Haha! I missed ya so much, you little polka dot! Wow, did ya get even more freckles? Man, I need to count them; one two, three, four and five,- stop squirmin', I'll lose count!"

"Mikey! Staaahp!"

"You don't like your big brother's affection? Well, you really grew up into a mature adult in the time I've been gone!"

Michael wished this moment could've lasted longer. He just wanted to stay like this forever. He really did miss this. He gave a squeeze to his little polka Dot and buried his face in her neck.

Maybe it was the quietness of the other siblings. Maybe it was Michael's sense of something that was wrong that has been honed from the time in the Devildom. Maybe it was just in the moment of Dot's giggles that Michael wanted to see his other family. But whatever the reason, he looked toward them and found the look on their faces to be varying looks of shock, surprise, and tears (the last only being Arthur, Michael's older brother, who looks like he's as sensitive it seems). But there was something else he noticed. An air of nervousness that he didn’t like.

Even with the twins taking their turn to get up and run at Michael, he couldn't stop looking at Verity. That look on her face, he's seen that before and he never liked it. It always meant she was keeping something from him. But Michael's thoughts came to a halting stop when the twins finally collided with him.

There's that feeling he missed the most from being in the Devildom. Normalcy. Sometime in the year, yes, his new normal became hearing Mammon squawk about being hung up on the chandelier, Levi obsessing over a new Ruri-chan figurine he got, or Beel eating all the food in the house and then some, but this _. _ The hugs of beings tinier than him, squeezing with all their might, which granted, isn't that much,  _ this _ is what he missed.

But back to Verity. Something was wrong.

"Hey Vee, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost. Do ya want a hug or just a handshake? Not sure what this situation calls for."

"Michael…"

Uh oh. That tone is never good. That tone paired with that face,  _ definitely _ not good. She continues with obvious hesitation. "We...may have a surprise for you."

"Oh. Good or bad, sis?"

"Well, that depends on how you look at it."

That voice. He didn't expect to ever hear that voice again. At least not until a wedding or a fucking funeral, and even then it wasn’t a guarantee. He turned around and the asshole in question spoke again. "Michael."

" **_Jack._ ** "

Everyone heard the tone Michael used, and had different degrees of uneasiness, some went straight to fear. Especially Dot, who Michael just remembered he was still holding her. So, Michael put on a smile that everyone knew it was fake with how sharp it was. "Russel. Why don't you take this little ladybug and the twins upstairs? I think I need to be able to talk freely without children present."

The twins started to protest, wanting to see what they called "the next great war", but with the help of his logical younger brother and the emotional older, they got them out of the room, leaving only Verity and Michael. 

  
  


And their father.

  
  


After the few moments of silence, Jack shifted from side to side and nervously rubbed his hands against his pants.

"Michael! I really missed you." Jack opened his arms and took a few steps to maybe hug his son, but Michael wasn't having any of it. He took a few steps back and crossed his arms.

"Really? Wow, musta missed me tons, all with you being miles away in another fuckin’ country!"

"Michael!"

"Oh, sorry Verity, forgot no cussing in front of dear old dad. Now that Jack decided to play dad, you goin' to play big sister?"

The two eldest Conners flinched at the biting remark Michael sent their way. His sharp smile still hasn't dropped.

"Now, Michael, you know that's not fair…"

"Fair? What are  _ you _ worried about  _ fairness _ ."

"That's enough. Dad, give us a moment?"

With that, Jack looked between Michael and Verity, nodding once before leaving them to give some privacy. Verity quickly grabbed Michael's arm to drag him into another room.

"So how long has he been here?"

"Just a few months."

"I mean, of course, what'd I expect. Of  _ course _ he's back. I've been gone for a year without a way to reach me. It'd be bad for publicity if one of his kids up an' went missing and he didn't do  _ anything _ ."

"Michael…in any case, he's here, whether you like it or not. He’s trying now; can’t  _ you _ try?"

"Fine. I'll give it the ol' Michael Conners  _ try _ ."

  
  


Now, cut to Michael, who again,  _ doesn't _ want to be here, sitting on a couch with crossed arms facing the father who's sitting across from him. Jack also looks like he doesn't want to be here. He's fidgeting with his hands and not staying still and doesn't look at Michael for more than a few seconds. Maybe it's the way Michael is just  _ staring _ . Jack clears his throat to try to get rid of his nerves.

  
  


"So, does Eugene know you're back?"

"Don't know, don't care. We broke up years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Didn't know? Yeah, you don't know a lot of things. Ya know, with the whole, _being_ _gone_ thing."

"Right."

"But I wasn't that broken up ‘bout it, don't worry. He was a major asshole. He actually reminded me of you a tiny bit."

Jack shifted and cleared his throat again. Verity glares harder. Michael doesn’t care harder.

"Michael…"

"Jack."

"Can you not call me Jack? Why not, call me,  _ dad _ or something?"

"Oh, you want me to call you something different?"

"Yes, I'd appreciate that."

"Noted."

After another length of awkward silence, Verity caught Michael's eye and nodded towards Jack, mouthing  _ try.  _ Michael heaved a sigh and leaned forward. "So."

Both Verity and Jack brightened up with surprise and waited with hope for what he was going to say. His smirk though, they couldn’t even register it before Michael continued. “How have ya been, sperm donor?"

"That's it!" Verity had enough. "Both of you, just apologize, admit your mistakes, and  _ move on _ !"

"Sperm donor would like that, wouldn't he? And why should  _ I  _ apologize? I wasn’t the one who abandoned my family!”

"Michael, enough!"

"Oh, wow Vee, now you're playing peacemaker! Ha, come on  _ dad _ ," Michael turned his snarl to Jack "tell me: if I wasn't gone, would you have come back?"

When there was a pregnant pause, Michael scoffed and nodded his heads a few times accepting the loud silence as an answer. Michael gave a few hollow laughs before twisting the knife further. "You know, you haven't even asked me where I've been all this time. You just acted like I  _ chose _ to not be here-“ Michael froze and only just now did he realize he was standing. “...that’s what you think, isn’t it? That I abandoned everyone? Seriously, do you even care about me enough to kno-"

"Now, you listen here Michael!” Jack apparently thought it was time to be the one who’s authoritative, “We had no idea of knowing if you ran away, or got kidnapped, or, or, I don't know! Died of overdosing in a ditch! I tried calling but you never picked up! And let's be honest, last time we saw each other, wasn't really the best of terms."

"I wouldn't willingly leave my entire family without any word.  _ Ever. _ Not Russel. Not the twins. Not  _ Dot _ . I wouldn't do that to them. I'm not like you, Jack."

"Well, I don't know what you would do or not do."

"You would if you'd  _ be _ here."

Again, Michael has silenced the room. His fists haven't stopped clenching and unclenching since they've come to sit down. When he was ready to maybe lash out against Jack again, another voice rang out.

"So where  _ have  _ you been?"

Everyone turned to see that Arthur was back downstairs. He was just hovering at the entrance, and he seemed to be gravely serious, something very out of character for him. Michael almost felt relieved someone asked.

"Well. Ha. Funny story. I was going to school...in hell."

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the following explosion of people accusing others of being liars, betrayers, deserters, and "being on the wrong side", Arthur forced Michael and Verity to go to their rooms and Jack to leave and come back tomorrow, when everyone has hopefully cooled off. Whenever someone is known to be the crybaby and pushover of the family, but they start shouting orders, people surprisingly start to listen.

But Michael didn't go to his room. He went to Dot's.

He gave a knock and waited for the voice of his sister to give an answer of “come in” but Michael was worried when it sounded as she said it through tears. When he opened the door and it was confirmed, he quickly went over to sit next to her where she was on the floor. “Hey bug, what’s with the tears? Not happy to see me?”

She shrugged and seemed to tighten into a smaller ball than what she already was. “Come onnnn, didya grow up to where you won’t tell ya big bro anything?” Here, he did an over-dramatic gasp. “Did I, perhaps, become...uncool?” He did a mental fist pump when he got a giggle.

“You would never be uncool Mikey…”

“Then what’s on your mind?”

"...are you going to leave us again?"

Michael's heart dropped at those words Dorothy whispered.

"Ohhh, Dot...I'm so sorry ladybug…"

"I-its fine if you do! Vee-tee says grown-ups leave alot and need space sometimes and that's normal…"

"Dot, listen... I didn’t choose leaving you behind, and I never stopped thinking about you, but I’m sorry I left you alone. I'll be damned if that happens again."

"Mikey! Bad word!"

"Ah, sorry Ms. Polka Dot, I'll watch my big mouth. But you know I love you, right?”

“...yeah… pinkie promise?”

“The pinkiest of promises. So, come on. No matter if I’m angry, or you’re angry...”

“...I love you no matter what…”

“That’s my girl. Now, wanna catch up on hugs?”

“Yes please!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Michael and Russel were in the kitchen. It has been several hours and Dot has fallen asleep after a long hugging session. Michael needed to cook out his leftover frustrations, so that’s why he was there, making one of Dot’s favorites, and Russel was there because he was hearing Michael recounting the story of him being in hell. Censored of course.

Russel was naturally asking questions not on how Michael dealt with it, or how he was okay, but how the demons deliver for Akuzon, how the D.D.D. worked, and what Michael remembered of demon politics. That's just how Russel is.

Finally, Michael was able to satisfy Russel’s curiosity. At least for now. Michael was sure his younger brother would have even more questions by tomorrow. But as he was chopping the next ingredient he needed, the questions Russel asked made him realize Michael himself realized he had a question needing an answer...

"I wonder how they had an application…"

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Diavolo said something about an applicant and picking me…right? How’d he even know where to  _ find  _ me?”

"Oh, I sent in a form."

Michael processed that information and almost added a bit of his fingers to the meal.

"...what?"

"Oh, I saw this as an amazing opportunity and knew you wouldn't have done it on your own, so I took the liberty of filling it out with answers that you would put. I know you well enough that I was able to put correct answers. I  _ do _ want to know what the Prince, you said Diavolo? thought when he first saw-"

**_"Russel."_ **

The younger boy startled. Although this tone isn't a new one, it's a new one to be directed at  _ him.  _ This is troubling.

"Yes, my sweet big brother?"

"I thank you, you've changed my life, I've met people and gone through experiences that made me better and I'll never be the same."

"Oh, you're welcom-"

"But I also almost got eaten everyday and was in figurative and literal  _ hell. _ So anyway, I currently have a knife and PTSD. Fucking. Run."


End file.
